narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NameisMe
Your character cannot have jutsus made by other people without their permission. Make jutsu yourself if you want. Also read the guidelines on the Fanon Wiki's front page. Emperor of Water 13:29, October 4, 2010 (UTC) whats up i see your new so i'll help you out with the rules man this is the link (http://narutofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Guide_to_Godmodding).[[User:Shirokei1|Shirokei1]] 06:51, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Rules Firstly, welcome to Naruto Fanon! Secondly, Shirokei gave you misinformation. Although the Guide to Godmodding is part of the rules, there are many more. Please see the links below for the full rules. * Naruto Fanon Wiki:Simplified Ruleset * Naruto Fanon Wiki:Manual of Style * Naruto Fanon Wiki:Character Policy * Naruto Fanon Wiki:Jutsu Policy * Naruto Fanon Wiki:Kekkai Genkai Policy Please also see the link above for all rules of Naruto Fanon. The rules above applied to characters and Admin's. * Naruto Fanon Wiki:Policy Sincerely, Koukishi.....Talk 20:00, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Also, anything Canon (In the actual Naruto series) will be deleted immediately, as it is unneeded and just clutter. By the way, your Uzumaki may NOT be related to Naruto. All characters are to be several generations after the Naruto series. Koukishi.....Talk 20:16, October 5, 2010 (UTC) look No human alive can be the host of the Ten-tailed beast because its dead by all canon standing and we as a fanon cant change that, not even stating the fact that it is severely against our Godmodding policy and as such is grounds for immediate deletion. Please bear in mind that the Jubi aka Ten-tails is the primordial beast meaning the other 9 were a part of it, and the Sage of Six Paths split it and its chakra creating the 9 biju and then sealed its body as the moon....with that said the only way your "twin of naruto" to have the Jubi would be for him to kill not only the other 8 host but his brother as well to collect the beast and fuse them back into one which is impossible and the BIGGEST noob move ever......... welcome to Naruto Fanon aka NF and please dont do this crap again, i see that you've trolled Narutopedia and we dont like trolls.-- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 20:54, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :DUDE! what part of the fucking Ten-tailed beast is DEAD!!!!! not only did you troll but you still are on a i wanna godmod kick so yeah your banned seeya later twerp-- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 20:54, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Dark Release You need Koushiki's permission to use Dark Release. 11:58, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Editing other users' articles Dude editing another users articles is not allowed. Both the Ten Tails and the Madara articles that you edited belong to other users. The banner at the top of the articles saying that "This article is the property of particular user" means that only that user or someone with his or her permission can edit that page. Editing articles belonging to other users without permission will only get you in trouble with the admins. Also the Ten tails no longer exists as a single entity so your character cannot be the jinchuriki of the ten tails. Peace! Sid File:100px-Akatsuki Symbol.svg.png Mi Casa 17:15, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, trolling once got you banned on NArutopedia, now your trolling here too???!!!!!! your outta here- 楽しい Vui (吐露) 21:19, October 8, 2010 (UTC)